The Way We Were
by iNxC0NCERTx2010
Summary: Brock/Reba. That's all Im gonna say. you will just have to read it to find out what happens.  :
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts after Brock and Reba have been separated for about a month. Enjoy!**

"Mom?" Cheyenne tiptoed blindly into her mother's room. "Mom?" she whispered again.

"Hmmm." An exhausted Reba groaned, turning over. "What do you want Cheyenne, it is 2:30 in the morning."

"Can I talk to you?" Cheyenne obviously had no idea what she was asking as she climbed into bed next to her mom.

"Cheyenne." Reba grunted. "I'm trying to sleep!" Reba sat up and turned to Cheyenne. She figured that if she came to her at 2:30 in the morning, she must need to talk about something important. "Okay," she said trying to wipe the tiredness from her body. "What do you need?"

"It has already been a month…when are you going to let daddy come home?" Cheyenne didn't hide how she felt at all. She got straight to the point.

"Cheyenne," Reba sighed. "That isn't up to me. We need time apart." At that moment she was the only one who knew how much she was desperately wishing for Brock to be home, to help her explain everything, of course.

"But I miss him!" Cheyenne cried out. Little did she know that she was not the only one feeling grief over her parents' separation.

"I know, honey." Reba tried her best to console her daughter. "I miss him, too." Gentle tears began to form in the strong redhead's eyes. That night they tried to cry their pain away. Little by little they were trying to move on.

* * *

"Daddy?" Jake padded into his father's dark, silent room. He walked over to Brock's motionless body and gently shook him. "Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?" Brock knew that Jake had been having nightmares, and he figured it was another one of those nights. He tried as best he could to sound awake.

"I had a bad dream daddy." Jake quivered.

"Come here." He lifted the boy into his bed next to him. "It is all over now. Everything is going to be okay." This was still new to Brock. Reba was always the one who comforted the children when they were having bad dreams. Ever since the separation he had to step up and actually take care of his children.

"No! It is not okay!" Jake cried suddenly, and quite harshly. "Mommy isn't here!" he knew he shouldn't have been thinking of his own selfish feelings, but he knew exactly how little jakey felt.

"Shh." He soothed Jake back to sleep, whishing Reba could be with them, to help their son, of course.

* * *

Brock and Reba both awoke to find that their children had gone back to their own bedrooms.

"Today is the day." Brock thought sadly as he trudged into the kitchen to attempt breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, Brock had made eggs for everyone. Hopefully they tasted halfway decent. "Kyra! Jake! Breakfast is ready!" based on how fast they made it down the stairs, they probably wouldn't even notice if the food was terrible, they were just glad to eat.

"Thanks dad!" Kyra and Jake both said in unison.

Seeing the sweet, innocent boy, and the beautiful, sassy girl, only reminded Brock of Reba, and how much he truly missed her, taking care of the kids and such, of course.

"I'm done!" Kyra announced. "Me too!" Jake followed right behind her. They both handed their plates to their father.

"Kyra, why don't you get ready." he told his youngest daughter. "Let's go get you dressed Jake!" he declared, scooping his son up in his arms. "We are leaving at 10:00" he poked his head into Kyra's room to let her know.

* * *

"Dad?" Kyra spoke up from the passenger side of Brock's pick up truck.

"Yeah?" he glanced at his daughter, then back at the road.

"When are you coming home?" her voice was questioning, but also angered and a bit hurt. She turned to look out the window while waiting for her father to respond. "I hate this."

"I'll be home as soon as I can." He smiled trying to convince himself as well as Kyra. To be honest, he had no idea when he was going to come home. He had no idea if he was coming home at all. His thoughts were interrupted as he turned into the driveway of what used to be his home. There she was. The beautiful redhead that he had fallen in love with 20 years ago with a gorgeous smile. Just as he put his truck in park, Jake and Kyra ran up to the porch.

"Mommy!" Jake yelled. She laughed with joy, the most joy she had felt in a long time.

"I missed you so much!" she said hugging her children tightly. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Brock. He looked wonderful. "Kids, why don't you take your stuff inside." She ordered, looking down the drive at Brock who was walking toward her.

"Hey." Brock smiled in his simple, charming way as he made it to the porch.

"Hi." Reba's greeting was short with a hint of shyness in her voice.

"Here is Jake's pillow." He handed it to Reba as an awkward silence fell. "he had another bad dream last night." He continued. "He said everything was not okay because you were not there with us."

"Yeah," Reba looked down at her feet. "Cheyenne said something similar." Remembering the night before, her heart broke a little more.

"Well I guess I should be going." Brock turned to walk away, but quickly turned around. "Reba?"

"Yes?" she looked at him with such hope and anticipation in her eyes, it scared Brock, what if this wasn't what she wanted?

"Never mind." He spoke softly and walked to his truck.

Reba's hopes had just been shattered. She sighed heavily. "There's always next week." It pained her to think that way, but it was the only way she could survive. She looked forward to next week as she walked through the door.

**One chapter down… what do you think ? review please ! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter I am going to incorporate Van. Just know that Cheyenne is not pregnant yet, they are not married yet, but they are dating. Oh, and I think all the kids are like one year younger than they are in the pilot episode… Enjoy! :D**

_**Recap:**_

_Reba's hopes had just been shattered. She sighed heavily. "There's always next week." It pained her to think that way, but it was the only way she could survive. She looked forward to next week as she walked through the door. _

* * *

Reba walked through the doors realizing that a large piece of her had just walked away. She tried to smile as she saw Jake watching cartoons with Van on the couch. Van was Cheyenne's long time boyfriend. She swore they were going to get married someday.

Jake glanced up as his mother walked through the door. "Hi Mommy!" he greeted her with so much joy and enthusiasm, she had to smile. She sat down as Van walked to the kitchen, probably for food. "Did you have fun with your dad?"

"Yeah." The boy's answer was half-hearted, and not completely there.

"Didn't you have fun?" Reba was concerned that the marital problems of his parents had started to get in the way of his happiness. That was the one thing she did not want to happen.

After Jake being silent for quite some time, Reba took him onto her lap. "What is wrong?"

"I want daddy to come home." His voice was muffled by the blanket he had in his mouth, but Reba heard him, and it broke her heart. Her separation was getting in the way of her children's happiness. She tried her best to comfort and reason with him.

"How about, daddy can have dinner with us tonight." Her answer seemed to please Jake because he immediately brightened up and gave his mom a big hug. "Thank you, mommy!" he shouted, and then ran along to play.

'I do not know what I would do without that little boy.' Reba's thoughts echoed in her head.

She had made a deal with Jake, and much to her displeasure, it involved calling Brock. She knew that he probably did not want to talk to her, but it was one call that she had to make…for Jake's sake.

She picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number she had learned to hate. One ring…two rings….three rings….four rings… she was about to hang up, when a memorable voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi Brock, it's me." She smiled remembering the ling, wonderful conversations she used to have with Brock. Quickly, she wiped the smile off of her face and remembered the real reason she was calling. "Uhm, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" her voice was hesitant, as she had no idea how he would react.

If she would have seen Brock on the other end of the phone, she would have known just how excited he was to receive her phone call. "Sure." His reply was dull and simple, which did not go undetected by the nervous redhead.

"Okay. Be here at six. Bye." Reba slumped into the couch as she hung up. Why was he not as excited as she was? She had practically just asked the man on a date! Little did she know that as soon as she hung up, Brock did a happy dance all around his kitchen.

* * *

Five o'clock rolled around and Reba knew she should start preparing dinner. "Spaghetti it is." She declared as she opened the cupboard.

"Hey." Brock made his presence known as she was straining the noodles. 'What is he doing here already?' Reba thought to herself. It was only 5:30.

"Hey." She smiled back. Brock couldn't help but notice the slight flush to her cheeks. Whether it was the steam of the pasta or just how beautiful she was… Brock picked the latter.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked trying to make it known that he was staring.

"Could you stir the sauce?" Reba asked, suddenly becoming incredibly queasy.

Brock walked over to the pot just in time for Reba to rush out of the room.

Reba's nerves had gotten the best of her as she threw up what little food she had eaten that day. "Just calm down, Red." She spoke to herself in the bathroom mirror while brushing her teeth. "You are just having dinner with Brock. It is not like this is your first date with the man! You have been married for 20 years! Get your act together!" she composed herself as much as she could before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Kyra, dinner is ready." she notified her daughter on her way back downstairs.

"Okay, I will tell everyone else."

* * *

"Everything tastes wonderful, honey." Brock said taking a bite of spaghetti. Reba grinned widely, not only from the compliment on the food, but also because Brock had just referred to her as 'honey' for the first time in a month and a half.

"Thanks." She blushed and twirled her fork.

"Cheyenne?" Reba asked while cleaning up the plates after dinner. "Can you wash dishes for me please?"

"Of course, ma." She smiled at her mother and took the plates from her. (_A/N: okay, I know Cheyenne would not do this… but let's pretend._)

"Brock, can we talk…outside?" she whispered softly, as to not be heard by the children.

"Sure." He replied quietly, following her to the porch. This was it, she was going to ask Brock to come home.

The warm summer breeze blew Reba's vibrant, curly, red hair out of her face. "It's a beautiful night." She whispered.

Brock quietly agreed as he shut the front door behind him. A comfortable silence fell between them.

Reba quickly became lost in her own thoughts. She wanted to blurt it out that she wanted him to come home, but her pride was getting in the way. Why was it so hard for her to tell him she wanted him back? She never had a hard time talking to Brock. 'I miss you! Come home!' she mentally screamed.

"Reba, Reba!" Brock interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts.

"I said thank you for inviting me. Dinner was wonderful."

"Thanks." She smiled shyly once again and looked at her feet. He had already told her how great dinner was an hour ago but she couldn't help but feel wonderful that he had noticed her efforts.

"Well…" Brock stumbled, trying to fill the silence. "I think I will get going."

Reba suddenly became extremely light headed and dizzy. She stumbled a bit, but regained her footing just as she felt brocks hand in her own.

"Are you okay?" Reba could hear the pure compassion in his voice, it made her smile.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just got up too quickly and got a little dizzy, that is all." She played it off, knowing it was nothing.

"Are you sure?" Brock did not want to leave her alone if she didn't feel well.

"yeah." She assured him.

"Okay," he made sure she felt well before he left. "I will see you later then." He reached over and out of old habit, kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Reba."

"Goodnight Brock." She was barely able to rasp out. She brought a hand to her cheek as she watch the taillights of his red pick up truck fade.

"I love you." She whimpered.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I successfully posted two chapters in one day! Whoo! Enjoy the next chapter. (:**

_**Recap:**_

"_Okay," he made sure she felt well before he left. "I will see you later then." He reached over and out of old habit, kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Goodnight Reba."_

"_Goodnight Brock." She was barely able to rasp out. She brought a hand to her cheek as she watch the taillights of his red pick up truck fade._

"_I love you." She whimpered. _

* * *

"Hey mom. Did you talk to dad?" Kyra asked curiously, almost immidiatly as her mother walked through the front door.

"Yeah I talked to him." Reba was trying to avoid this conversation at all costs. It was not something she needed to talk to her children about.

"And…" Cheyenne pushed, overhearing the conversation through the kitchen window.

"We talked." Reba answered simply. To be honest, she was still dazed as she walked up the stairs and quietly into her bedroom. She slipped on her pajamas and fell into bed, letting the tears fall.

"Brock!" she screamed through her tears. "Come home! Come home! I love you!" she sobbed. The tears continued to fall until she felt she could cry no longer, then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning made itself evident all too quickly. "Uhhhh." Reba groaned, rolling to her side. "I feel like crap!" she rasped out. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot from crying. Her head was pounding, her throat hurt, and to top it all of, she was terribly nauseous.

Reba was determined to stay in bed as long as she possibly could. Her plan, however, was ruined when she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. It was too much to bear. She rushed into the bathroom and managed to throw up her dinner from the previous night.

She lay on the bathroom floor and closed her eyes tightly. 'I feel like crap!' she thought. 'I am so tired.' Her eyelids felt like they weighed a hundred pounds. She could feel them getting heavier, as she fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

* * *

When Reba awoke for the second time, the clock read 10:55. "I better make the kids breakfast. Lord knows Cheyenne didn't make anything herself."

"Morning mom." Cheyenne greeted her mother a little too perky. Reba just glared at her. Fifteen minutes later she had breakfast on the table for her children. She walked out of the kitchen as fast as she could. It took all the strength she had not to vomit all over the floor as she was making the food.

After her shower, she did not even bother to put on makeup. She simply put on sweat pants and a hoodie, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Kyra and Jake happened to be watching a movie when she came downstairs.

"Where is Cheyenne?" she inquired sitting down on the couch.

"She said she is going out to lunch with Van." Kyra replied. By the time the movie was over, Reba was asleep, even though she had woken up only two hours before. She lay comfortably curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Mommy?" Jake whispered next to her face, hours later.

"Mhmm?" she mumbled fluttering her eyes.

"What is for dinner?" he asked innocently. Reba smiled tiredly as she heard the little boy's tummy rumble.

"What time is it?"

"The big hand is on the six and the little hand is on the seven." Jake announced proudly.

"craaaap." She sighed. It was 7:30. "Tell Cheyenne to order pizza. I am sorry jakey, mommy doesn't feel well."

"It is okay mommy." He said understandingly. "You should go sleep in your bed. You look sleepy."

* * *

Reba assumed that Cheyenne had ordered pizza, because she was not disturbed for the rest of the evening. She awoke on the couch, again, to a dark house. Everyone had gone to bed. Glancing at the clock, it read 10:30. She groaned quietly and trudged up the stairs into her room.

'I am not going to be able to sleep.' She thought to herself as she changed into her pj's. She sat down on her bed, pondering what to do next. She smiled lightly as an idea came to her mind. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out one of the only signs of Brock that still existed in her home…one of his old t-shirts. She slipped it over her tank top and paced toward the closet. After shuffling around for quite some time, she found the box she was looking for. It was s supposed to be for Brock's birthday, but that was three weeks ago.

She pulled the cologne out of the box and sprayed it on the shirt. She immediately felt comforted by the smell of Brock. Walking out of the closet, she headed to bed. She turned the light off, and snuggled under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. She fell asleep whishing she could have the real Brock, not a re creation.

* * *

A week had passed and Reba had not heard or seen Brock. Today was Friday though, the day he was supposed to pick the kids up.

"Hey Reba! I am here!" Brock yelled coming through the front door.

"Hey Brock." Reba moved slowly, very slowly, down the stairs.

"Jeez, don't sound so enthuasti—" Brock stopped mid sentence when he turned around and saw Reba. She was pale, much paler than usual. She had dark circles under her eyes, showing just how fatigued she was and she had not showered yet.

"Are you okay?" he rushed to her side.

"I don't feel well." She yawned in exhaustion, even though she had just gotten up. "It is probably just the flu or a cold or something." Reba could feel her eyes getting heavy. She felt as if she could fall asleep standing there next to Brock. "I am going to sit down."

Brock rushed to help her lay down on the couch. He lifted her head as he sat down, placing it on his lap. Reba's eyes were closed even before her head fell onto Brock's leg. He gently stroked her red hair, which seemed to be losing it's vivacious red color before his eyes, until he felt her breathing become regular, signaling she had fallen into a deep sleep.

**Another chapter down. (: tell me what you think. Review please! Thanksss (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Any ideas as to what is going on? Review and let me know! (: here's another chapter…Enjoy! **

_**Recap:**_

_Brock rushed to help her lay down on the couch. He lifted her head as he sat down, placing it on his lap. Reba's eyes were closed even before her head fell onto Brock's leg. He gently stroked her red hair that seem to be losing it's vivacious red color before his eyes until he felt her breathing become regular as she fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

"Hello there, sleepy head." Brock greeted a very tired Reba hours later. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Reba groaned in exhaustion and nodded, snuggling closer to Brock. She was completely spent. It was if all of the energy had been drained out of her body. It was difficult for her to even walk down the stairs. She wanted to lay here forever with Brock. Unfortunately, she knew that was not an option anymore.

"Reba," Brock spoke gently. He did not want to make her feel uncomfortable, but he desperately needed to talk to her. They had been putting off what needed to be said for weeks, and it had to happen sooner or later. Now seemed to be the perfect time. "Can I talk to you?"

Reba perked up. Could this be it?. Was he going to ask to move back in?

"Would it be okay if maybe I—"

"Oh gosh…!" Brock was interrupted by Reba running to the bathroom with a hand covering her mouth. Brock was stunned. His perfect opportunity had been ruined. He quickly realized that Reba was getting sick and needed him with her at this moment. He rushed into the bathroom right behind Reba to hold her hair.

"It is going to be okay. You are going to be fine." He whispered softly, soothingly rubbing circles on her back.

Luckily her nausea had subsided for the time being. She leaned backward into Brock's welcoming arms. "You should really go to the doctor." He advised.

"I can not drive like this." She objected weakly with her eyes drooping heavily.

"Then I will drive you, come on." before Reba could object he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to his truck. Brock was worried about her. She was asleep before he placed her in the passenger seat.

"Reba, Reba, we are here." Brock softly shook the redhead's weary body. He waited patiently by the door as he watched her unbuckle and get out of the truck. She stumbled on her first step, and Brock was right there to catch her. "I can carry you." He offered politely. Reba only shrugged him off.

"No I am fine. I am just half asleep." She assured him.

Brock was right beside Reba as she filled out paperwork for the doctor. It would have been exhausting even if she was not sick. "I am so tired." She groaned, placing her head on Brock's shoulder and dropping her pen temporarily.

"Reba Hart." A nurse appeared at the door to take her back. Brock looked into her eyes. He could tell that she was scared at what the doctor would find wrong with her.

"Everything will be okay." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled meagerly back at him. She hoped he was right.

* * *

"Reba Hart?" the doctor came in and shook her hand. "How are you today?" Reba only gave him a weak smile. "What seems to be the problem today?"

"I am exhausted…I mean _really really _exhausted. And my throat hurts, so does my head. I am nauseous all the time and I am really cold, too." Reba explained her symptoms as the doctor took notes.

"Okay," he replied after writing for a few minutes. "We are going to run some tests on you, and then I will be back in."

* * *

The nurse came back and ran a series of tests on Reba, including multiple blood tests. After what seemed like hours of waiting, the doctor returned to the exam room.

He greeted her again. Reba could feel something was wrong; she just had no idea what…yet.

"Well," the doctor began. "I have good news, and I have bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?"

**So, I know this chapter was short…sorry about that. I had to end with a cliffhanger though. (: what do y'all think is wrong with reba? Review and let me know what you think, and keep reading to find out! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update for everyone is finally here. Lol. I have loved all of your guesses. One thing you all seem to think is that she is preggers. Now why would you think that? hahaa. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

_**Recap:**_

_He greeted her again. Reba could feel something was wrong; she just had no idea what…yet. _

"_Well," the doctor began. "I have good news, and I have bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?" _

* * *

"I want to hear the bad news first." Her voice was raspy and her throat was dry.

The doctor looked at her in a concerned manner. "Well…the bad news is that you have infectious mononucleosis." Reba stared at him blankly.

"Come again?" she had no idea if this was good or bad news because she had no idea what he had just told her.

"You have mono." The doctor clarified.

"Oh." Reba nodded in affirmation.

"That is one of the reasons you have been extremely tired. Headache, sore throat, and chills are all wonderful side effects." The doctor explained.

"You said that it is one of the reasons I am so tired. What is the other reason?" Reba wrung her hands nervously waiting for the doctor's response.

"Well, this is where we get to the good news." He smiled. "a series of test have shown that the extreme fatigue and nausea was a side effect of something I like to call the nine month flu." The doctor's humor was not comforting the nervous redhead at all. She wanted answers already.

"So, what is that?" she asked obliviously.

"Congratulations Mrs. Hart. You are Pregnant." He smiled warmly at the mother to be.

"What?" she gaped at him.

"According to the tests you are about five to six weeks along."

Five to six weeks along? But she and Brock were separated. Five weeks ago she was—she was having a romantic dinner with Brock. Her heart sank. Brock had made her a romantic dinner in hopes to make up for their latest fight. The fighting had become unbearable. For that night, everything was great. They had dinner…which turned into something more. In the morning they had their final fight. Stupidly enough, it was about the toaster. Brock had left after breakfast.

Her thoughts soon drifted to Brock. He was the father. What was she supposed to say to him? What was she supposed to do?

"Mrs. Hart?" she was pulled out of her thoughts by the doctor calling her name. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. This is wonderful!" she lied through her teeth.

* * *

Reba walked through the office doors into the waiting room. She was met by Brock who stood as soon as he saw her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked eagerly.

"Uhm, yeah. Everything is fine." Reba lied. "They said that the reason why I have been so tired is because I have mono, but they gave me medicine…so I should be fine." She looked sadly at her feet. She hated lying to Brock, but right now there was no way she could tell him whole truth.

"Oh thank goodness it is nothing serious." He said pulling Reba into a hug. She instinctively hugged him back. She held onto his waist as if it were a lifeline, which is tighter than she should have hugged him if she only had mono. She buried her head in his chest and tried to prevent the tears from falling.

"I think we should go." She said stepping out of Brock's embrace and toward the door.

* * *

"I hope you feel better." Brock stated, opening the front door.

"thanks." She mumbled plopping down on the couch. Brock had to go home soon. She couldn't take the guilt of not telling him about the baby.

"Why don't I make dinner?" Brock offered.

_Great. _Reba thought. Just what she wanted, Brock hanging around longer. "It's fine." She tried to insist. "I can make dinner." She heard the pure exhaustion in her voice and knew it had been detected by Brock.

"Reba, you are sick." he laid her down on the couch. "You need to rest. I will go make dinner." Too exhausted to fight him, she laid down on the couch.

* * *

Brock smiled when he returned to the living room an hour later. Reba was sleeping peacefully. She was an angel.

"Reba." Brock placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

She groaned groggily. "Dinner is ready, if you feel like eating." he informed her. She nodded her head in approval. Brock patted her hand lightly and went to call the children down.

"Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake! Dinner is ready." Seconds later all three children came rushing down the stairs.

* * *

"This looks really good mom!" Cheyenne commented getting a plate.

Reba laughed tiredly. "Actually, your dad made it."

"You made dinner daddy?" Cheyenne asked.

Brock was at the back door ready to walk out. "yeah." He turned around and smiled at his daughter.

"That was really nice of you." Cheyenne cooed. "You should stay and eat with us!"

"Yeah!" Jake shouted. "Can he mom?"

"Well…uh…only if he wants to." she looked to Brock who was smiling brightly.

"I would love to." he replied, never losing eye contact with Reba.

Everyone got a plate and sat around the table. They were finally having a family meal again. Reba smiled.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kyra asked her mother, who had not gotten any food.

"No, my stomach doesn't quite feel up to food right now. I might eat later." She knew exactly why her stomach didn't feel well, but she could not tell her children that…not yet.

* * *

Reba managed to make it through dinner without losing her stomach, though she barely talked.

"Dinner was great! Thanks dad!" Cheyenne thanked her father as she took plates to the sink and followed Jake and Kyra to the living room.

"Thank you for making dinner." Reba quietly filled the silence that had been left by the absence of the children. "It really means a lot."

"I am glad I could help." He smiled. "I have really missed the family." _Especially you. _He thought. "I am going to head out."

Just as Brock reached the back door, Jake came running into the room. "Daddy! Daddy! Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Buddy…" he trailed off and looked to Reba, asking for her approval. She smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." He picked Jake up and whisked him off to his room for story time.

Reba giggled watching the love of her life carry their youngest child. Instinctively, she rested a hand on her stomach. She felt a pang of guilt. _I need to tell him, _She thought. _I will. I will do it. I'll do it soon, just not now. Now is not the time. _She moseyed over to the couch ad sat down. The news was just starting. She felt a pain in her heart. This was what she and Brock would always do after a long day. They would watch the news and unwind.

_Oh Reba, _she told herself, _you are still married to him. It is not like you two are divorced. He is not dead! _

"I am going to go home." Brock's voice interrupted her thoughts as he came downstairs and grabbed his jacket.

"Your home is here!" she mentally screamed. "Okay." She simply stated. She hoped Brock had not detected the sadness in her voice.

"goodnight." He stated, stepping toward the door.

"Brock, wait!" she cried as opened the door.

Both of their hearts stopped.

"Please don't go." She pleaded. "Don't go home. Your home is right her with me and the kids." She was close to tears. She refused to let them fall, though, no matter how hormonal she was.

"Oh, honey." Brock shut the door and ran to Reba, enveloping her in a hug. "You do no know how long I have been waiting to hear those words." He held her tightly.

Reba pulled him as close as she could. One single tear trailed down her cheek as she buried her face in Brock's chest.

"I miss you." She whispered. "I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you." She repeated the words she wanted to tell him until they were a faint, weak whisper.

**Tell me what y'all think. Did you like this chapter ? it was a little longer thank most…but I hope it was worth it. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap:**_

_Reba pulled him as close as she could. One single tear trailed down her cheek as she buried her face in Brock's chest. _

"_I miss you." She whispered. "I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you." She repeated the words she wanted to tell him until they were a faint, weak whisper_.

* * *

Joy.

That was the only feeling that seemed to be registering in Brock's mind at the moment as she told him she loved him.

"I love you so much." His voice was muffled as he spoke into Reba's fiery, red hair, but it was heard loud and clear.

Reba stepped out of his embrace suddenly. She had no idea what to do next. Her head was telling her to let him go, but her heart was telling her to kiss him.

Her heart spoke much louder.

Slowly, she leaned into Brock and caught his lips for the first time in two months. For the first time in two months, she was content. Everything was perfect. "I love you." She told him again. "I want you to come home." She laid her head against his chest, unable to see his reaction. She was sure his reaction was a good one, though, because he hugged her closer.

"I would love nothing more than to come home." He smiled brightly at her.

"We can start moving your stuff back after you get off of work tomorrow."

"Okay." He smiled adoringly.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Goodnight." He said softly and gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight."

For the first time in months, Reba did not cry herself to sleep. She did not have to worry if one of the children would hear her. She went to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Reba could hardly contain herself the next morning. For the first time in a while, she felt refreshed, like she had finally gotten a good night's sleep. She sighed in content as she ate her marshmallow cream.

"Hey ma." Cheyenne greeted.

""Hi honey. How are you this morning?" Reba seemed to be in a wonderful mood, and it was reflecting.

Cheyenne gave her mother an odd look. "Why are you eating marshmallow cream at eight in the morning? Never mind that, why are you eating marshmallow cream period? That's gross!"

"What?" Reba defended herself. "It sounded good to me!"

The blonde girl stared at her for a moment. "Okay." She smiled sprightly and walked to the living room.

* * *

"Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake! Family Meeting!" as soon as the kids heard 'family meeting' they all groaned and sauntered down the stairs.

"Seriously?" Kyra was the first to complain, followed by Cheyenne and Jake with objections of their own.

"Will everyone just hold their horses?" Reba said a bit firmly. "This is one family meeting I think you might like." As she finished her sentence she was beaming. With a combination of her words and facial expression, all three kids perked up.

"Really? What is it?" Cheyenne asked eagerly.

"Are we getting a dog?" Jake interjected.

"No, Jake, we are not getting a dog." Reba laughed. "I will be leaving here soon to go help your father move some of his stuff."

"Why?" the children asked in complete unison.

"Because, your daddy is going to move back home." She grinned uncontrollably.

"Really?" Kyra was the first to speak up, and she was clearly overjoyed…which was rare for her. She normally did not show much emotion.

Reba nodded and smiled affirmatively. "Yay! Daddy is moving back home!" Jake yelled ecstatically.

"This is great!" Cheyenne ran to hug her mother. Everyone was happy. Things seemed to be falling back into place.

XXX

As the clock struck 2:30 it was all Reba could do to not sprint out the door. She found herself smiling all the way over to Brock's condo. Finally, her life was getting back on track.

_Ding Dong. _

"It is open!" she heard Brock's voice from behind the door and took it as her signal to step inside.

"Hey!" Reba said, practically bursting with happiness when she saw Brock by the steps.

"Hey!" he smiled back and kissed her gently, which only made both of them smile brighter.

"What are we going to move first?" she questioned, getting right down to business.

"I was thinking that we could move the little stuff today, like my clothes and all the stuff for the bathroom. Then we could come back later this week and move furniture."

Reba smiled as she remembered their last moving day. They had just begun to unpack, but Kyra kept repacking everything, claiming that the new house was too big. Her babies were all growing up so quickly. Unconsciously, she placed a hand on her stomach. "Remember our last moving day?" she echoed her thoughts to Brock.

"Of course." He smiled. "Kyra kept repacking everything!"

Absentmindedly they had packed all of Brock's things into his suitcase. "I think this is the last shirt." Reba announced zipping the last suitcase. "I will go take these out to the car."

"No Reba! Don't do that. I can get them. I do not want you lifting those with your condition." Reba's breath hitched in her throat. How had he found out about the baby? Who told him? Nobody knew yet! Her thoughts began bouncing back and forth as her heart sped up. "Wha—How—who?" she babbled uncontrollably.

"I don't want you lifting anything while you are sick." Brock clarified.

He still did not know. She was safe. She exhaled a shaky breath and calmed herself down as Brock took everything out to the car. "Are we ready?" she asked shutting the door behind her.

Brock nodded, letting her know that they had gotten everything.

* * *

The car ride home was silent, but comfortably silent. Reba smiled as she thought about the night she and Brock had first met at Terry's bar. Then she thought of their wedding and the birth of their three children, placing a hand on her belly, where the new baby could not be detected yet.

Brock had stopped at a red light and looked over at the love of his life. She was beautiful. She seemed to have a glow about her. It was obvious she was deep in though, because she was staring out the window with a hand on her stomach. He grabbed her free and kissed it lightly. "You are beautiful." He complimented her.

Reba jumped, being pulled out of her day dream. She blushed at Brock's comment and looked down shyly. "I am so sorry for all the pain I have put you through. You did not deserve any of it." He gently caressed her hand. "I don't deserve a woman as wonderful as you are."

Reba looked away from Brock. She knew that if she looked at him, the pain and guilt would be etched all over her face. Why did she feel so terrible for not telling him about the baby? They were in a fragile place right now; she could not risk tearing their marriage apart by announcing another baby, not now.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews i have been getting! they are wonderfulll! keep 'em comin! :D Love you all !**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap: **__  
Reba looked away from Brock. She knew that if she looked at him, the pain and guilt would be etched all over her face. Why did she feel so terrible for not telling him about the baby? They were in a fragile place right now; she could not risk tearing their marriage apart by announcing another baby, not now._

* * *

"The closet is not empty anymore!" Reba threw a giddy smile at Brock.

"I am finally home." Brock proclaimed wrapping an arm around Reba in a proud manner.

The couple stood in the middle of _their _bedroom relishing in the presence of one another.

"Brock?" Reba asked, reluctantly. "Do you want to go to the beach by Terry's bar tonight?"

He nodded letting her know that he thought it was a great idea. Reba had everything planned out in her head. She was going to tell Brock about the baby tonight. She couldn't wait. She knew he would be overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a father again. She gave him another smile, looking forward to what was to come.

* * *

Reba was relatively silent on the way to the beach, mostly because she was figuring out how to tell Brock that they were having another baby. Should she just tell him? Or should she ease him into the idea that there would be another baby around? This was becoming harder than it should be. After all, it was only a baby, _their _baby. Everything would work out. why was she stressing over this? Why was she having such a hard time telling him?

Brock knew something was weighing on Reba's mind. She had not been this silent for a while.

He and Reba walked along the beach for quite some time in silence before Brock stopped them. "Why don't we sit down and enjoy the view." He said quietly leading Reba closer to dry sand. Reba scooted closer to Brock, enjoying how this romantic evening was turning out.

"It is so nice that we can spend time together and not have to worry about finding a babysitter." Brock said rather suddenly, and quite randomly.

"What?" Reba heard him, but she did not understand what he was saying.

"I am just glad that the long nights and diaper changing days are over." He said nonchalantly.

Why would Brock bring something like this up now? They had been out of that stage for quite some time now, as Jake would turn six this year.

"Oh…yeah." Reba smiled weakly and looked down. Was this his way of saying he didn't want another baby? It had to be. There would be no other reason for him to bring up such a subject on a whim.

The night did not turn out as perfect as Reba had imagined it would go in her head. She knew Brock had not noticed her sudden change in emotion…why would he? The rest of the time spent at the beach was filled with Brock talking, and Reba responding with one word answers.

* * *

The remainder of the week Reba spent trying to avoid Brock. Things had not been the same for her since they had gone to the beach and it scared her. What if these little things led to another separation? What if it led to something worse? These nagging thoughts worried her.

"Hey honey!" Brock said waltzing through the kitchen door.

"Hi." She smiled quietly and turned to go into the living room. She knew she could not avoid him forever, but she could try. Brock stopped and frowned at her greeting. She would usually greet him with at least a kiss, or a 'how was your day?'

"Reba?" he followed her into the living room, where she had just slumped into the couch. "Reba, what is wrong?" he asked sitting closely beside her.

"Nothing is wrong." She insisted, plastering a fake smile on her face. Brock knew she was lying and was determined to make her feel better.

"Do you hear that?" he asked softly after a brief pause. Reba only stared blankly at him.

"Hear what?"

"Exactly…there is an empty house…" he said bringing her into a knee weakening kiss. She giggled against his lips, temporarily forgetting why she was upset. She deepened the kiss, scooting closer to Brock. His strong arms wrapped around her waist as she slipped hers around his neck. "There are no screaming kids to interrupt…" he spoke into her lips.

And there it was again. He did not want any more 'screaming kids' to interrupt them.

Reba felt her muscles tense as she pulled away abruptly.

"What is wrong?" Brock was beginning to get worried that something serious was happening.

"Nothing." She turned away from him and looked at her hands. She made her way toward the stairs. "I just don't feel well." She tried to laugh, but it came out as strained and forced. She strode swiftly up the stairs and shut her bedroom door. The tears began to sting her eyes unwillingly.

She let the tears fall, too upset to fight her feelings at the moment. She wrapped herself up in her bed and brought the covers up to her chin, unsuccessfully stifling a sob.

"I am so sorry baby." She cried out, as she placed a protective hand on her stomach. "Mommy loves you. I am never going to let anything bad happen to you." Her sobs continued as she talked to her precious, unborn child until the tears consumed her and the cycle of crying herself to sleep made itself known once again.

**Another chapter, yay! Right? Hahaa. So I was just on here a little bit ago and I noticed that I 20 reviews on this story…and my favorite number is 21. lol. So, I was thinking of doing something special for the 21****st**** reviewer…im not sure what it will be yet, I just thought this would be a cool idea (: so…be the 21****st**** reviewer. Lol. I really do appreciate every single review I get. Yes, I know this is an epically long author's note, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I think it is awesome that people actually like my writing. hahaa. So… thanks ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: some of the events in the following chapters parallel with the beginning of season 1, they just happen a little differently. **

_**Recap:**_

"_I am so sorry baby." She cried out, as she placed a protective hand on her stomach. "Mama loves you. I am never going to let anything bad happen to you." Her sobs continued as she talked to her precious, unborn child until the tears consumed her and the cycle of crying herself to sleep made itself known once again. _

* * *

Brock rushed up the stairs hearing a door slam… something was definitely wrong. He tried opening the door, but much to his displeasure it would not open…it was locked. From behind the door he could hear Reba sobbing violently and it broke his hear. He had no idea what he had done. Was it something he said? Something he had done?

He heard her rambling quietly, but he could not make out what she was saying. He sat down in front of the door and helplessly waited for the storm to break. His head slowly dropped to his hands. He wished he could be in there comforting her. Her cries slowly became more and more distant signaling that she was either calming down or falling asleep. Based on the circumstances, he guessed it was the latter.

* * *

In days that followed Reba began to distance herself from everything and everyone around her. She forced herself to dive head first into everything she did. She would clean the house until it was spotless. She began to interact with her family less. Fortunately for her, the kids were never home, so they did not notice. Brock, however, had noticed It pained him. He could see her falling apart before his eyes and he had no control over it. He had to watch the love of his life become broken.

Today was currently Monday, just five days since Brock and Reba had gone to the beach. Luckily Brock had to work, so Reba could go to the doctor on her own…without Brock knowing. She had to do something about the situation. Which did she need more, Brock or the baby? Ever present thoughts haunted her mind. She needed to get everything under control and fast.

Reba arrived home from the doctor to find Brock on her—their couch. He greeted her cheerfully with a 'Hey' and a smile. She could not look at him without thinking about the fact that he did not want the baby, but she truly did miss him. It was tearing her up inside that she had to lie to him, but family was very important to her. Was it as important to him?

Reba sat down next to Brock and snuggled closer to him. It was the first affectionate act in over a week. It felt right, but awkwardly wrong too. It did not feel the same. The warmth and comfort was not there. Something was missing. Brock's arms were cold and rough, a change from his warm and inviting arms.

* * *

"Hey Brock, can you put the toaster away please?" Reba asked washing the breakfast dishes the next morning.

"Why? I am just going to use it tomorrow?" he retorted reading his newspaper.

Reba's breath hitched in her throat as images of the past came flying back at her. They were having the same exact fight that they had the day Brock had left. What was happening to them? How could they be going down the same path again?

"You're right. I am sorry." She apologized quickly. She could not bear for him to leave again. Brock looked up from the paper. Reba never buckled during a fight. She was one to argue until her point was made and she was clear. She never gave up. He shrugged it off, knowing it was probably nothing.

* * *

Reba was cleaning after Brock had left, something she did to keep her mind off of things when there was a sudden, unexpected knock at the door.

"I'm a comin'!" she hollered in her distinct southern drawl. Opening the door her eyes went wide.

"Lori Ann Garnet!" she shouted hugging her.

"Reba Las Vegas!" Lori Ann responded just as happily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her best friend, inviting her inside in the process.

"My company relocated to Houston, so I will be here for a while!" They both smiled with joy. Thelma and Louise had been reunited.

"You look different." Lori Ann said bluntly, like only she could.

"Uhm…" Reba hesitated, "I am pregnant."

"That is wonderful!" The blonde hugged her best friend, ecstatic with the news.

"Well…" she continued. "Brock does not know."

Lori Ann glared at Reba like she knew she would. "Honey you have got to tell him. I may have been married a few times, but this is something I know you have to do."

Reba looked down guiltily, knowing what she had to do. Who knows…Brock could actually be excited! She thought in a more positive manner. Lori Ann always knew what to say.

The women talked for hours and caught up, vowing to get together for lunch soon. Reba hugged her friend tightly as they said goodbye. "Thank you so much." Reba said.

"Don't worry about it. That's what I am here for!"

* * *

That evening Brock had gone golfing, so it was just Reba alone with the children. She, Jake, Kyra, and Cheyenne had decided to watch a movie together. Reba had just put the DVD in and set up the movie when Jake came downstairs with something in his hands. Cheyenne was in the kitchen getting food for everyone and Kyra was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"What is this, mommy?" Jake asked with a puzzled look on his five year old face. Reba looked down and gasped.

"Cheyenne…." She said with a shaky voice taking the object from Jake

"Yeah?" her eldest daughter appeared in the living room.

"W-What is this?" she asked holding the object Jake had found in her hands.

"It's not what it looks like!" she defended herself, nervous of her mother's reaction. Reba dragged Cheyenne into the kitchen, not wanting to be heard by the younger children.

"Go ahead and start the movie, Kyra." She told her daughter before returning to the kitchen to deal with Cheyenne.

"It isn't what it looks like?" she questioned holding up a positive pregnancy test. "Really? Because it looks like you are pregnant!" The room fell silent as Cheyenne looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry!" she spoke finally.

Reba brought her into a hug. Sure she was disappointed, Cheyenne was only 17, but there was nothing they could do now, except look out for the best interest of this new baby.

"Don't tell dad." Cheyenne looked to her mother with pleading eyes. Reba tilted her head in confusion.

"He will kill Van." Cheyenne explained.

"I will sit down with your father when he gets home and discuss it with him. I will make sure he does not do anything drastic." Cheyenne smiled at her mother. Even in such a hectic time she still managed to pull everything together and wrap it beautifully in a perfect package. "Van can come over later this week and we can talk to you guys together." She hugged her mother in appreciation.

"I am sorry." She repeated sorrowfully.

"I know you are, baby." Reba replied gently. "I know you are."

* * *

Brock came home late that night. 10:21 to be exact. Reba was waiting on the couch for him. She needed to discuss Cheyenne with him as soon as possible. This would be the perfect time to bring up their new baby as well.

"Hey." He said, quite surprised that she had waited up for him. She smiled bleakly.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

He nodded putting his coat on the rack next to the stairs and walking to the couch. "What is it?"

"It is Cheyenne." She stated.

"What about Cheyenne?" So far the conversation was not going well. It was not flowing like a normal conversation should.

"Well…" Reba hesitated. "Cheyenne is pregnant."

Brock stared at her blankly. His emotions quickly became evident as he stood up angrily and began to fly off the deep end, leaving Reba in fear of his next action.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Recap:**_

"_Well…" Reba hesitated. "Cheyenne is pregnant."_

_Brock stared at her blankly. His emotions quickly became evident as he stood up angrily and began to fly off the deep end, leaving Reba in fear of his next action. _

* * *

"How could she do this?" he began heatedly. "How could she ruin her life? She is 17 years old!"

"Brock," Reba stood up nervously. "It is done and over with. The only thing we can do now is help Cheyenne and look out for the baby." Brock had never been this mad about anything, so to see him lose his temper like this was quite unnerving for Reba.

"Does she know what she has done? Does she know what a child will do to her life?"

Reba stared at him, anticipation building up in her veins. "What are you talking about, this is wonderful! A baby will bring her and Van closer together!"

"Why are you defending her!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Because a baby is a fantastic addition to a family!" she shouted back with just as much anger. Suddenly, she sat down on the stairs. She fought back tears that were threatening to fall. She would not cry. She could not cry. Defeated, she placed her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked, still fired up about Cheyenne.

"Nothing." She stated, trying to muster up as much pride in her voice as she could. She did not want sympathy from Brock.

"What is wrong?" he tried again. "Tell me."

"Maybe I do not want to tell you!" she retorted, rather furiously.

Brock was frustrated. Cheyenne was pregnant. Something was obviously wrong with Reba. Nobody was talking and everyone was angry. "Please tell me." He said, trying to be more gentle.

"I can not tell you." She decided, getting up to go up the steps.

"Why not?" Brock remained calm; she clearly needed someone right now.

"Because!" she turned around sharply. "You do not want anything to do with another baby!" she shouted letting all her built up anger come out and bolted up the stairs leaving a confused Brock at the bottom.

She had no chance to see the look of shock on Brock's face as she had ran up the stairs as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Reba!" he ran up the stairs after her. "You cannot do this every time we get into an argument. You can not lock yourself up. Reba!" he pleaded knocking on her bedroom door. "Please come out." he heard a click, followed by the door swinging open.

"Why are you doing this?" she looked at him with raw pain in her eyes. "Did you just come up here to tell me again that you hate children and you don't want another baby?" She undoubtedly had no idea what she was saying; she was letting the hormones on top of anger talk. Why would Brock hate children? He already had three!

"Honey," he said following her to the bed and sitting down next to her. "I never said I didn't not want a baby. I only said that it would be hard for Cheyenne to raise one on her own. As for us, if we had another baby, sure it would be a lot to handle, but it would be wonderful if God blessed us with another miracle." He smiled down at Reba, bringing her into a comforting kiss. "Why are we fighting about a baby that does not even exist?" he laughed.

Reba looked down at her hands, then back to Brock.

"Wait…" he looked at her in surprise. "You aren't…Are you…?"

Reba laughed as he stuttered out fragmented thoughts. She nodded and smiled brightly up at him.

Brock stood up, pulling Reba with him. "Oh honey! This is wonderful!" he hugged her tightly and spun her around, kissing her passionately.

Reba felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. Everything was great again. It relieved her to no end that Brock was happy about having another baby.

"I love you so much!" he exclaimed planning another kiss on her soft, pink lips.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me!" she smiled up at Brock, looking back on the past two months. They had been hell for her, all because she did not just tell Brock upfront about the pregnancy.

* * *

Things were great between Reba and Brock at the moment, but they still had not, calmly, talked about Cheyenne.

"Brock?" Reba asked breaking their current silence. He looked down at her and brought her closer.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about Cheyenne?"

Brock looked into her eyes. She could feel the love shining through. "I think we need to support her in whatever she wants to do. I heard her talking to Van, and they are going to keep it."

"We can let them live here and finish school." Reba had no trouble letting the kids stay at home to raise their child. They were family, and families help each other out. Cheyenne and Van could live there as long as they wanted or needed to.

"There is going to be two little babies running around here soon." Brock smiled placing his hand on Reba's stomach. It was flat, for now, but soon she would be showing the little miracle that was growing inside of her. Reba placed her hand over Brock's and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." She mumbled tiredly, then drifted into a comfortable, much needed sleep.

* * *

Reba awoke to find that Brock was nowhere in sight. She got up, stretching her arms and back in the process.

"Hey mom!" Cheyenne ran through the door as if she had just won the lottery. "Guess what?"

"You're not really pregnant?" she joked with her daughter.

"No—well I mean, yeah I really am, but that is not what I am talking about." She held up her left hand suddenly, flashing a ring to her mother in the process. "Van proposed!"

**Phew. Sorry it has been like forever since I updated! Honestly I have had this chapter mostly done for like a week, but it wasn't finished. I just finished it. Lol. So sorry for the wait. Review and tell me how this chapter is! I'm not too sure about the ending half…but I like the beginning. Lol. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Recap:**_

_Reba awoke to find that Brock was nowhere in sight. She got up, stretching her arms and back in the process. _

"_Hey mom!" Cheyenne ran through the door as if she had just won the lottery. "Guess what?"_

"_You're not really pregnant?" she joked with her daughter. _

"_No—well I mean, yeah I really am, but that is not what I am talking about." She held up her left hand suddenly, flashing a ring to her mother in the process. "Van proposed_

* * *

"Wh—What?" Reba managed to stutter out. "He proposed?" Reba was shocked, but only because she had not expected Van and Cheyenne to get married this soon. In the back of her mind she was ecstatic for them. She always knew that they would end up together. They truly were meant for each other.

Van walked proudly through the door. "Congratulations!" Reba quickly abandoned her shock and threw her daughter a tight hug. "I am so happy for you two!" Van quickly joined in the group hug. Brock walked in, seeing the flood of happiness.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Van and I are gettin' married!" Cheyenne exclaimed, showing her father the ring Van had given her. It used to be his grandmothers, and it was beautiful. Brock smiled as he saw the diamond on his daughter's hand. He gently wrapped his arm around Reba.

"Our little girl is growing up." he cooed as only a father could.

"Aren't I supposed to be the mushy one?" Reba asked. She was radiating. Maybe it was that glow she had when she was pregnant, or maybe it was because she was genuinely happy for the first time in a while. Brock laughed at her comment and kissed the side of her head.

"I am so excited!" Cheyenne had a smile plastered to her face. It was wonderful to see how happy she was with Van.

"Have y'all set a date yet?" Reba was the first to start asking questions.

"We were thinking June 21st." Cheyenne spoke quickly.

"July 21st? That is only 3 weeks away!" Reba exclaimed, rather stunned that her daughter would be getting married in such a short amount of time.

Cheyenne went on to explain to her mother that she and Van wanted a simple ceremony, one that was planned by her parents. She did not want to wear a wedding dress, and she only wanted family and close friends in attendance.

* * *

June 21st came quickly for the Hart family. Reba made her way up to her daughter's room, where she was getting ready for her big day. She quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Cheyenne's nervous, excited, delicate voice was barely heard through the door.

Reba stepped inside eagerly. "Are you excited?" Cheyenne smiled brightly back at her after applying mascara to her eyelashes.

"You look beautiful." Reba tried her best to stay composed.

"I only have my makeup done." Cheyenne scoffed as if there was no way her mother could be speaking the truth. "My hair is in curlers and I am still in my robe."

Both women heard a knock on the door. Reba opened the door revealing Brock looking spiffy as ever. "You sure do look handsome." Reba smiled smoothing his tie out a bit. She kissed him, trying to control herself. Everything was going so right.

Brock stepped into the room to find Cheyenne at her vanity. He held Reba close, admiring their daughter. "I can not believe this day has come so soon." Cheyenne smiled awkwardly at her parents, not knowing how to respond to their comments.

Brock walked over to his daughter, enveloping her in a hug. "I am so proud of you." Usually Brock was not one to show much affection, but Cheyenne was definitely a daddy's girl. She had been all of her life, and now his little girl was grown up, she was getting married and going to have a child of her own soon.

* * *

Cheyenne glided down the stairs an hour later. She was stunning. Her golden hair was curled in loose ringlets that fell to her shoulders, with her bangs pulled back. At first, Reba was disappointed that her daughter did not want to wear her wedding dress, but seeing her now, took her breath away. She wore a simple, strapless, white dress that cinched highly and stopped just above her knees. She had tied a pink scarf that her mother had given her around her waist in a bow. Her white heels pulled everything together.

Reba blinked as many tears away as she could, but it was impossible to stop them from falling. Her baby was growing up, and it was the most bittersweet day of her life.

Van walked into the living room, seeing Cheyenne descend the stairs. "Ow, Ow." He called to her. "You look smokin'." He held her out at arms length, then wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head.

Less than an hour later, Van Montgomery and Cheyenne Hart became Mr. and Mrs. Van Montgomery.

* * *

"We done good." Reba sighed leaning against Brock watching Van and Cheyenne were dancing their first dance in the back yard. (_A/N: I know the back yard is not that big in the show…but for the sake of argument, just go with it. (: _)

"We sure did." He sighed in response. "May I have this dance?" Reba smiled in affirmation as he took her hand and led her away from the back door.

"This sure was a wonderful day." He made gentle conversation as they moved with the soft music.

"It sure was." Reba exhaled, tiredly placing her head on Brock's chest. Their light conversation continued as they swayed. Brock continued talking sweet nothings into Reba's hair, only getting an exhausted giggle or a mumble in return.

"Have you thought about what you want to name our little miracle?" he asked after a long pause. By this time, he was swaying both Reba and himself, as she was leaning heavily on his chest. He got no response to his question. "Reba?" he whispered her name, rubbing her back to try to get a response. He stopped swaying them and stepped away slowly. He laughed softly when Reba's body stayed leaned against his own.

She was asleep.

Brock swiftly, but carefully, scooped up his sleeping wife and carried her up to their room. He placed her under the covers, taking her shoes off, and covering her up with a blanket.

"Goodnight." He whispered kissing her tired, pale face. "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Recap:**_

_Brock swiftly, but carefully, scooped up his sleeping wife and carried her up to their room. He placed her under the covers, taking her shoes off, and covering her up with a blanket. _

"_Goodnight." He whispered kissing her tired, pale face. "I love you."_

* * *

Reba groaned at her appearance in the mirror. "I'm so fat!" she bleated. Brock heard her complaints from the bathroom and stopped brushing his teeth. "What are you going on about in here?" he questioned, walking behind her.

"I am fat!" she repeated herself, even though she knew very well that Brock heard her the first time.

"You are not fat, sweetheart." He uttered softly, bringing his hands around her waist to rest on her ever growing belly. She looked great for being three months pregnant. To be honest, if you didn't know Reba was with child, you would not notice a difference. Of course the baby was growing, but Reba only had a slight bump, and for her to think she was fat, confused Brock.

"Yes, Brock, I am fat! My jeans will barely button!" Brock smiled at her through the mirror, sliding her shirt up, exposing her tummy in the process. Reba shivered under his touch. She loved the way his warm hands caressed her stomach.

"You are pregnant, Reba. You are creating another life inside of you. You will never be fat." He whispered into the crook of her neck. Reba closed her eyes and leaned into him. Brock had become an expert at making his hormonal wife feel better as this was their fourth child. Each time he learned something new, and learned what Reba needed to make her feel loved.

Reba placed her hands on top of Brock's. "Ooh, did you feel that?" Reba asked opening her eyes, smiling to Brock through the mirror.

"The baby kicked!" he beamed kissing her lustfully. Her smile grew as she felt the baby kick again. She had been through all of these feelings before, but that did not make it any less special.

"The baby kicked." She said again, remembering how wonderful it felt to be pregnant.

"Finish getting dressed." Brock grinned. "We have a doctor's appointment in an hour."

* * *

"Are you excited?" Brock asked taking his wife's hand while driving. She nodded, giving him an eager smile. The car fell silent as both Brock and Reba fell into their thoughts.

"Why are you so jumpy?" he asked, noticing that she had become more nervous as the drive went on.

"I'm nervous." She admitted shyly.

"There is nothing to be nervous about." Brock smiled at her before looking back at the road. "Everything is going to be fine." Reba nodded and gave Brock an anxious smile. She could not wait. Today was the day that they found out the sex of the baby. Reba wanted a little boy. She wanted to teach him to be a charming gentleman, just like his daddy. Brock, however was hoping for another little girl. There was just something about his daughter's that made him weak inside. He never could quite tell them no.

They would be happy either way, though, as long as the baby was healthy.

* * *

Brock held Reba's hand as the doctor started the ultrasound, squeezing it gently to let her know that he was there for her.

"Well," the doctor stated after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "It looks like this baby is a girl!" Reba smiled over to Brock. They were going to have another girl! Thousands of thoughts ran through Reba's mind. What would she be like? Which parent would she act like more? Would she get Brock's blonde hair, or her own red curls? The same thoughts ran through Brock's mind as well.

* * *

"Hey, ma! How did the doctor's appointment go?" Cheyenne asked after seeing her mother walk through the door. "Did you guys find out the sex of the baby?"

Reba smiled brightly at her. "We are going to have a little girl!" she cooed. Cheyenne congratulated both of her parents, hearing the wonderful news. It made her more excited for her doctor's appointments in the coming weeks when she would find out the sex of her own child.

"I'm hungry!" Reba announced, filling the silence that had fallen in the kitchen. Brock chuckled at her comment as he remembered the previous three times she had been pregnant. If he was correct, the weird cravings would begin to kick in any day now.

He was right.

"This looks good." She said absentmindedly picking up banana taffy and dipping it in ketchup. Brock cringed as she ate it in pleasure. How could she eat that? Nothing about banana taffy dipped in ketchup sounded appealing.

Cheyenne dry heaved as she saw what her mother had been eating. "That's disgusting!" she ran out of the room covering her mouth, trying not to vomit right there on the spot. Reba laughed after seeing everyone's reactions. Yep, the weird cravings had kicked in.

"That's gross." Van stated simply, following his sick wife out of the room.

"Do you want to go shopping for the baby today?" Brock asked as Reba continued to eat her taffy. Her face lit up at the mention of their unborn child. She smiled, silently answering his question. "We can leave after you eat…" he trailed off glancing at her snack again. No matter how many times he went through it, he still found Reba's cravings weird and disgusting.

* * *

Later that evening Reba and Brock sat on the couch, enjoying the time they could spend with one another. "Brock…" Reba mumbled against his chest. "Where are we going to fit two new babies?"

"We can have little miracle in our room and Van and Cheyenne can have their baby in their room."

"They can't stay in there forever." She yawned, snuggling closer to Brock. "They need a nursery." She smiled when she felt Brock's band caress her belly.

"We will figure something out." he put Reba's mind to rest for the moment.

"Mom, Dad…" Cheyenne bound down the stairs followed by her husband, who was surprisingly quiet at the moment. "Van and I are moving out."

Brock gaped at his daughter. How could she move out? She was only seventeen. She was nowhere near mature enough to move out on her own and raise a child. Luckily for Cheyenne her mother was nearly sleeping, so she could not yell at her or be furious until the next day. Cheyenne winced as she though of how her mother would react.

"Now we have room for the baby." Reba muttered in exhaustion before falling asleep on Brock's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Recap:**_

"_Mom, Dad…" Cheyenne bound down the stairs followed by her husband, who was surprisingly quiet at the moment. "Van and I are moving out." _

_Brock gaped at his daughter. How could she move out? She was only seventeen. She was nowhere near mature enough to move out on her own and raise a child. Luckily for Cheyenne her mother was nearly sleeping, so she could not yell at her or be furious until the next day. Cheyenne winced as she though of how her mother would react. _

"_Now we have room for the baby." Reba muttered in exhaustion before falling asleep on Brock's chest. _

* * *

Brock reluctantly woke up, knowing he would have to inform Reba about Van and Cheyenne's decision to move out. He rolled out of bed, trying not to disturb his sleeping wife. She would wake up soon enough. When she did, he could only pity the person who crossed her path after talking with her daughter. He knew she had heard Cheyenne last night, but there is no way she would remember. When Reba was tired, it was useless to tell her anything, as she would soon forget.

"Where are you going?" Reba mumbled as her eyelids fluttered open.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, continuing to the bathroom.

"Okay." She mumbled tiredly. Brock assumed that she would go back to bed, but was pleasantly surprised when he felt delicate arms wrap around his waist in the shower. Brock smiled, turning around in her arms.

"Good morning." He greeted her with a loving kiss. She smiled and gratefully accepted his good morning kiss. She seemed to be in a good mood today, and Brock would relish in that as he knew it would probably be short lived.

Brock and Reba stepped out of the shower a half an hour later ready for the day. "Do we have plans today?" Brock asked slipping a t-shirt over his head.

"I do not think so." Reba said, mentally picturing their schedule. It was Saturday, which meant there was probably not much of anything going on.

"I'm not sure you will feel up to doing anything after you see Cheyenne." He mumbled under his breath. Reba heard him mumbling, but took no notice of it.

"You look gorgeous." Brock told his beautiful wife after she had gotten dressed. With any hope he could make her good mood last just a bit longer. Reba smiled, and kissed him in appreciation.

"Thank you." She said bashfully.

* * *

"Hey dad," Cheyenne greeted her father as he walked through the kitchen. "Where is mo—heyyy best mama ever!" Cheyenne quickly changed her tune when she saw her mother walk in the kitchen. Reba smiled and greeted her daughter.

"What do you want?" Reba knew that Cheyenne only sucked up when she wanted something.

"A place to live." Van said under his breath. He may not have been the brightest bulb on the tree, but he knew that telling Reba they were moving out was dangerous territory.

"What was that?" Reba asked getting her coffee.

"Nothin'" Van sing-songed. He looked down at his plate and continued to eat.

"M-Me and Van need to talk to you about something." Cheyenne stuttered standing up from her seat and nervously approaching the island where her mother stood.

"Okay." She said calmly stirring her coffee.

"You see, Van and I, we decided that we, we are going to move out."

"What?" reba stared at her daughter not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"There just isn't going to be enough room with two new babies." She explained. "They both are going to need a nursery, so if Van and I move out, you will have room for the baby and we will have room for ours."

"Cheyenne, you are seventeen! You can't move out. You are going to have a baby to support. You have to look out for what is best for the baby. You two are seniors in high school! You do not even have jobs!" Reba tried not to lose her temper, but the fact that her pregnant, seventeen year old daughter and her husband wanted to move out made it increasingly hard.

"We are moving in with Van's parents." She almost whispered. She did not want to upset or disappoint her mother, but there was no way they could stay. There was not enough room.

"No!" Reba refused to let her leave. "You are not leaving!"

"Mom," It broke Cheyenne's heart seeing how distraught her mother was, but she had to go. She _was_ looking out for her baby, by giving it a home where it had space to grow up in. once they were out of school Van and Cheyenne planned on getting their own home, for right now Van's house was much bigger and provided the space they needed. "We have our things packed, we are moving sometime this week." Cheyenne left the room before anymore words could be exchanged.

Reba made her way to the table where her daughter had been sitting only minutes before. She sat in silence for what seem like hours. "She can't do this!" she whimpered as Brock sat down beside her.

"We may have to accept that there is nothing we can do." Brock uttered. He knew there was not much he could say to comfort her, but he tried anyway.

"No!" Reba refused to believe what Brock was speaking. "There has to be something we can do to stop her."

"Reba," Brock placed a strong but comforting hand on her arm. "Believe it or not, I think she though about this. There will be more room for the baby at Van's house, and we can turn Cheyenne's room into a nursery for our little miracle." He said taking Reba's hand in his own. Reba reluctantly agreed with him for the time being. Maybe he was right. Maybe Cheyenne was being responsible.

"I guess we can help them move this week then." She said weakly. She never knew how hard her children growing up would hit her. This was her first dose of how quickly they would soon be grown.

* * *

"Cheyenne?" Reba knocked on her daughter's door after her talk with Brock.

"It's open." She heard her daughter say.

Reba walked in, giving Cheyenne a fragile smile in the process. "I am sorry that I didn't listen to you downstairs."

"It's okay." Cheyenne understood that her mother would take the news hard. She was her oldest daughter, growing up before her eyes. Reba told her that she had calmed down and she and Brock would help them move later in the week.

"Thanks ma." Cheyenne told her mother appreciatively. "I really did think about this."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I made the transition from Cheyenne's house to Van's house easier than it appeared in the show. I don't typically write things that majorly contradict the show, but for this I felt it was necessary for the plot. Enjoy this chapter! (:**_

_**Recap:**__  
It's okay." Cheyenne understood that her mother would take the news hard. She was her oldest daughter, growing up before her eyes. Reba told her that she had calmed down and she and Brock would help them move later in the week._

_"Thanks ma." Cheyenne told her mother appreciatively. "I really did think about this."_

* * *

Later that week, Wednesday to be exact, Brock and Reba helped Cheyenne and Van move into the Montgomery's more spacious house. Reba had calmed down and had come to terms with Cheyenne moving out. She would still be very close by, and they would also have room for their baby.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery for letting Cheyenne move in with y'all, it will really help them with the baby." Reba really was thankful that her child would be in good hands.

"Don't worry about it." Van's father insisted. "The baby will have plenty of room here. And you and Brock can visit any time." Things were going much smoother than expected. The parents had met each other at the wedding, but Reba did not know how well they would accept Cheyenne into their family. Helping her move today showed her that she had nothing to worry about, which settled all her fears and rested her mind.

Reba wasted no time after helping her daughter. She wanted to start painting the newly cleared nursery as soon as they got home, as it was still early afternoon. Reba was only three months pregnant, but she wanted everything to be prepared for their little miracle. Even if it meant everything was prepared six months early.

"Can we paint the nursery?" Reba asked girlishly as soon as Brock had taken his coat of and hung it on the rack.

"By 'we' I hope you mean 'me'." He struck a protective, charming smile at her. Reba gave him a disapproving pout. She wanted to help him paint the room that her little miracle would sleep in, but Brock refused to let her help, not wanting her to be around the paint fumes.

"How about this," Brock tried to make a deal with her. "While I paint the nursery, you can go through all the new clothes we bought." He knew that Reba loved being pregnant and wanted to help when it came to getting things ready for the baby. She loved helping in anyway she could. He also knew that she was just over three months along, which meant they had _plenty _of time to get things ready.

Reba smiled as she sorted through the clothes for her little miracle. She smiled seeing little pink dresses and onesies. Some of them were new, but she refused to buy everything. She still wanted to use some of the clothes from Cheyenne and Kyra. She placed a loving hand on her growing stomach and talked softly to her baby. "How are you today my sweet little miracle." She giggled when she felt her little girl kick in response. "Your daddy is painting your room right now. You are going to be the luckiest baby ever. Do you know why? Because you have the greatest daddy ever."

Brock smiled as he leaned on the doorframe of his room. He watched in awe as Reba talked to their little girl. At that moment he did not know if it was possible to love her any more than he already did. She was an angel. He cleared his throat, signaling his presence to Reba. She looked up to see him standing in the doorway, covered in paint.

He walked over to Reba and sat down beside her, careful not to get paint on the new baby clothes. "I love you." He said kissing her gently. She smiled coyly, receiving his tender kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Can't a man just tell his wife he loves her?" Reba rolled her eyes playfully. "I heard you talking to little miracle." He gave her a meaningful smile. He placed a hand on Reba's cheek, forgetting that he still had wet paint on it. Reba jumped and giggled girlishly as she felt the cold paint on her face.

"I'm sorry!" Brock quickly apologized. Reba smiled and told him it was no big deal as she went to wash her face.

* * *

"Do you want anything for lunch?" Reba called to Brock across the hall from her spot on the bedroom floor.

"Sure, maybe just a sandwich. I can get it though." He replied from what would be the nursery across the hall. Reba insisted that she would get it for him, claiming that she needed to take a break from folding baby clothes anyway.

Reba stood up and made her way down the steps and into the kitchen to make a small lunch for her and Brock. She finished making him a sandwich and was ready to take it up to him when he appeared in the kitchen.

"I told you I would get lunch for you."

"It's okay." He told her while sitting down at the table. "We can eat lunch together…away from the paint fumes." Reba laughed and agreed as she sat down next to him.

The two enjoyed a break from getting their home ready for their little miracle that would not make itself known for another six months. "Come on." Brock quickly pulled Reba from her chair and led her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused as Brock dragged her behind him. Brock stopped abruptly at the top of the steps as he gently led Reba in front of him and placed his hands over her eyes.

Reba smiled when she felt them stop. "What are you doing?" she asked again naively. Brock removed his hands from her eyes to reveal what he had done. Reba gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. Her eyes became misty as she turned to her husband. "Oh Brock, it is beautiful!"

**A/N: i promise they will talk about baby names soon (: i might have a poll to see what you guys think of for names.  
oh, and ****Sorry the updates have been taking longer than normal. i completly scratched my storyline after the chapter where cheyenne got prego . hope this update was worth it, Review please ! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Recap:**_

_Reba smiled when she felt them stop. "What are you doing?" she asked again naively. Brock removed his hands from her eyes to reveal what he had done. Reba gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. Her eyes became misty as she turned to her husband. "Oh Brock, it is beautiful!"_

* * *

In front of her was the new baby's nursery. It had been completely finished. Reba's eyes became misty as she threw Brock a loving kiss. "It is perfect." She cried.

The walls had been painted a pale shade of yellow with different colored butterflies and flowers roaming the walls. The white crib was completed with matching sheets and stuffed animals to fill it. Reba walked over to it placing a gentle hand on the edge of the crib. She imagined the little miracle that would be lying in the very spot in five months.

She quickly turned her gaze to the rocking chair that had been set up by the window. "You can rock the baby to sleep and sing her lullabies." Brock told her as she sat down to admire the room. It truly was perfect, and Brock had done it all by himself, which made it that much more special. "It is beautiful, Brock." Reba smiled and gave him another grateful kiss.

* * *

Cheyenne and Van had settled comfortably into Van's home. They visited the Hart household almost daily, nothing had changed too much. Reba was grateful that she still got to see her daughter and son-in-law often.

Reba was now about seven months along, and everything could not be going smoother. Both her and Cheyenne's babies were healthy. That is all Reba wanted, she could not ask for anything more.

"Hey honey." Brock greeted his wife after a day at work. "How was your day?"

"Terrible!" she cried in despair. "I'm so bored! I want this baby out of me!" Brock chuckled at her remark.

"Honey, you are only seven months pregnant. If you had the baby now it might not be healthy." Reba agreed, feeling silly for wanting to deliver the baby so soon. She could not help it though, her hormones were raging. As much as she loved being pregnant, she always hated the last months.

Brock tried his best to cheer her up. He and Reba had become very close ever since he had moved back in. Their marriage was stronger than ever. "How about I take you out to dinner tonight?" Reba smiled and accepted the chance to get all dolled up graciously.

Reba smiled when her daughter burst through the door. Even living miles away, she still knew when her help was needed. Cheyenne had managed to make her mother look gorgeous even with a seven month belly, not that it was too difficult. Reba was already gorgeous.

Brock tore his eyes from the television when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He smiled brightly when he saw the love of his life coming down. She looked absolutely beautiful in a simple black dress with black heels in her hand. He chuckled knowing that she would be complaining about her shoes all night. "Are you ready to go?" he asked taking her hand. She smiled and said goodbye to her children before walking out the door.

"Where are we going?" Reba asked eagerly as Brock sat in the car next to her.

"Well," he smiled "I thought we could go to dinner and then take a walk in the park. It is very warm tonight."

* * *

Reba groaned after walking out of the restaurant Brock had taken her to. "What's wrong?" Brock asked, knowing very well she was going to complain about her shoes.

"My feet hurt!" Reba exclaimed. "I should have never let Cheyenne pick out my shoes!" Brock laughed quietly, he knew that was coming.

"Sit down." He politely ordered her to sit on the nearest park bench. She sat down as he took her shoes off and carried them along the path they began to walk on. Reba smiled taking Brock's hand in her own. Everything seemed to be perfect.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He smiled lovingly down at her. Reba blushed and kissed his jaw, thanking him in the process. Even being seven months pregnant, he still knew how to make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

* * *

Reba awoke the next morning in Brock's arms…just the way she liked it to be. She snuggled closer to his body, never wanting to leave the bed. Brock felt a shifting in the bed and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning." He said softly, giving Reba a smile.

"Good morning." She smiled back at Brock. "Have I mentioned how sexy you are when you wake up?" She mentioned running her hands up and down Brock's bare chest.

"Now, isn't that a man's line?" Brock kidded.

The two quickly got up and got ready for the day. As they were getting dressed, following their shower, Brock could see apprehension in his wife's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked timidly. He did not want to upset Reba or her seven month hormones.

"Nothing." Reba answered timidly. She felt like something was looming over her, like something was bound to go wrong soon. Brock could see something was obviously wrong and pressed his luck by pressing for more information.

"Are you sure?"

Reba looked up as she fastened the last button on her shirt. She sighed. "I just feel like something is hanging over me. I feel like something bad is going to happen." Brock smiled as he brought her into his arms.

"You know what that sounds like to me?" he questioned. Reba shook her head no. "It sounds like you have the 'going good blues.'" Reba smiled when she heard his diagnosis, as she gave the same advice to Cheyenne just a few weeks before.

Reba laughed remembering the talk she had with her daughter and relaxed into Brock's embrace. "Does that make you feel better?" Brock asked, hoping his comment had done the trick. Reba smiled and mumbled a 'yes' into his chest.

She closed her eyes not wanting to tell Brock that the feeling was still there, and it scared her to no end.

**Okayyy! So, I am SO SO SO SO SO [x 1million] sorry it has been such a long time since I updated. Life kind of just got in the way. I hope yall can forgive me! I am going to try and post more this week, but I may not get to because OGTs are this week. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, and again… I am so so so sorry it has been such a long time! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: just a quick author's note. Imp not sure if I had Reba and Cheyenne as getting pregnant at the same time, but we are just going to pretend that Cheyenne is a month (maybe 2 months) farther along than Reba. Okay, I think I am done rambling. (: Enjoy the next chapter ! (:**

_**Recap:**_

_Reba laughed remembering the talk she had with her daughter and relaxed into Brock's embrace. "Does that make you feel better?" Brock asked, hoping his comment had done the trick. Reba smiled and mumbled a 'yes' into his chest._

_She closed her eyes not wanting to tell Brock that the feeling was still there, and it scared her to no end._

* * *

_Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing_

The phone ringing interrupted the looming silence that filled the living room. "Hello?" Reba answered, hoping the call would take her out of her nagging thoughts.

"Mrs. H?" Reba smiled when she heard an extremely frazzled Van on the other end of the telephone.

"What is wrong Van?" She asked her son-in-law, temporarily forgetting her granddaughter was going to be born any day.

"Find Mr. H and get down the hospital as soon as you can. Cheyenne is in labor!" Before she could react, Van hung up the phone, leaving a dumbfounded Reba standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey Honey." Brock casually walked through the door, kissing his wife's neck in the process.

"Cheyenne is in labor!" she jumped out of her thoughts.

Minutes later Brock and Reba were in their car speeding toward the hospital.

* * *

"Our daughter is so beautiful." Cheyenne stared lovingly down at her new baby with Van by her side.

"She gets that from her mommy." Van admired his beautiful wife and newly born daughter. It was the most breathtaking sight he had seen in his 17 years.

"Oh my gosh, I'm a mommy." Cheyenne stated, almost in disbelief.

"I'm a daddy!" Van said enthusiastically and kissed the new mother's temple.

Brock and Reba both smiled with joy at the new parents. "What did you name her?" Brock was the first to ask.

"Elizabeth Montgomery." Cheyenne declared proudly while looking down at her baby girl. "Do you want to hold her mom?"

"Sure!" Reba smiled a bit nervously as she held her granddaughter in her arms. Her smile became more forced as she held the baby in her arms and swayed her gently. Suddenly, the ominous, sickening feeling washed over her again. Reba quickly gave Elizabeth back to her mother and made a bee line for the door.

"Mrs. H, are you okay?" Van asked, concerned for his mother in law.

"I'm fine." She tried to control her shaking voice. "I just don't feel well." She twisted her thoughts into something believable. There was no way she could tell her children something bad was going to happen to her or the baby. Brock excused himself as well and followed Reba out to the hallway.

Reba hurried into the hallway and shut the door behind her, only to have it opened seconds later as a worried blonde walked out. "Honey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Reba lied the through her teeth as she tried to hold her head in her hands, but was unsuccessful as her stomach got in the way.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you are fine." Brock demanded gently, taking her hand. When the weary redhead looked up, he saw pain and fear shining through her eyes. He knew she was not fine without her saying a word. "What's going on?" Brock whispered, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

That was all it took for Reba to break down. She cried into Brock's chest, mumbling incoherently. All Brock could do his hold the love of his life tightly and rub her back soothingly. "Everything will be okay, Love." He knew not what to say in the situation. He had never seen Reba in such pain. He had never seen her this scared, even throughout the 20 previous years they had been married.

Quietly Brock slipped back into Cheyenne's hospital room. "I think I am going to take your mother home."

"Is everything okay?" Cheyenne asked worriedly.

Brock nodded in affirmation, knowing he had to lie. Cheyenne didn't deserve to feel anything less than joy on the day of her daughter's birth. "Everything is going to be okay. She just doesn't feel well." He said goodbye before leaving the room. He took Reba's hand as he shut the door behind him. He led her to the car, hoping this frightening feeling would pass.

* * *

Reba entered her home and slowly climbed the stairs, leaving Brock to stare at her fatigued figure making its way slowly up each step. He was worried about her. She was gradually being held captive more each day by her fear of something non-existent. It seemed as if there was nothing he could do to comfort her.

"Reba?" Brock knocked softly on their bedroom door and walked in after hearing Reba's sigh of approval. He walked slowly over to the vast bed, which seemed to swallow the redhead at the moment. His eyes held sorrow as he looked at the woman he loved. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the side of her head. "Are you going to be okay?" he knew not what to say, the only words he could form seemed weak in the moment. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked softly. "Anything at all?"

"Hold me." Her voice was small and quiet, but Brock heard. He slipped off his shoes and eased himself into bed next to his wife. He had no idea what she was going through right now, but he did know he could be there for her and support her in her time of need.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair as he gently caressed her hip and belly lovingly. His gentle touch made Reba fall asleep almost immediately. For now, she was thankful. Sleep was her only escape from the fear that was presently haunting her world.

Brock watched her sleep. The worry seemed to slide from her face. She was peaceful when she was sleeping. He prayed that she told him what she was feeling. He knew everything was going to be fine, but did she? He needed to make it clear. He was not going to let anything happen to her or their little miracle. Everything was going to be alright. She need not be worried by an insufficient fear.

**Sooooo, I hope this chapter makes up for the extremely long wait ! (: I got out of school early today because of dumbbb graduation tests all week. i had some extra time, so i decided that i owe this one to all of my loyal readers to whom i temporarily abandoned for a month or so. Lol. soo sorry ! So, make my day and review? Thanks! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hopefully I can get 2 chapters posted in one day… (: hopefully. If not, here is another chapter! Oh, and there is an A/N at the end of the chapter that I desperately need your help with ! (:**

_**Recap:**_

_Brock watched her sleep. The worry seemed to slide from her face. She was peaceful when she was sleeping. He prayed that she told him what she was feeling. He knew everything was going to be fine, but did she? He needed to make it clear. He was not going to let anything happen to her or their little miracle. Everything was going to be alright. She need not be worried by an insufficient fear. _

* * *

"Hey Ma, Dad!" Cheyenne bound cheerfully through the door with her new baby, Elizabeth, in her arms. Van followed closely behind her. Reba gave her daughter a strained smile and leaned heavily against her husband.

"How are y'all?" Cheyenne sat in the chair adjacent the couch and struck up a causal conversation with her parents. She failed to notice that it was mostly her father she was talking to. She asked her mother if she wanted to hold the baby, she usually loved children. Lately, though, she seemed to be a bit more distant.

Reba politely declined the girl's offer as she struggled to get up from the couch. When she did, she made her way quickly to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

After what seemed like hours, Cheyenne and Van left to return to their own home. Guilty as she felt, Reba was relieved.

"Reba?" Brock sat down next to her at the table. "What's going on?" he demanded rather forcefully. He felt terrible for forcing her to open up, but she needed to. Her actions were beginning to affect the well being of everyone around her.

She sighed heavily, placing her water on the table. "Noth—"

"Don't say it is nothing!" he replied almost angrily. "Something is obviously going on. We need to talk about this."

There was a long, drawn out pause. Silence hung heavily between the two adults. Reba sighed once again, fidgeting with the label on her water bottle. "I'm scared." She stated simply, not making eye contact with Brock.

"What are you scared about?" Brock asked tenderly, taking Reba's hand, stopping her from fiddling.

"Something bad is going to happen, I can just feel it." Brock stared at her, cueing her to elaborate on her thoughts. "The past few months have just been full of crap storms! First you left. Then I thought you wouldn't want the baby, and now this."

Brock could understand her fear. "Do you know what all of those things have in common though?" Reba shook her head no. "They all came with great joy on the other side. When I left, we both felt extreme grief. But when you asked me to move back in, it was one of the happiest moments we had felt in months. As for me not wanting the baby, I never once said that I did not want the baby, you just assumed that. When you did tell me though, it was a surreal moment that I will never forget. It was the moment you told me I was going to be a father again!" Brock smiled, when he saw the glimmer in Reba's eye.

"I guess you're right." She smiled for the first time in a week. "Maybe it is nothing."

"It _is _nothing." He assured her. "Everything is fine. Maybe the uneasiness you are feeling is just God's way of telling you that you will have the baby soon." She smiled once again and scooted her chair closer to Brock, placing her head on his shoulder in the process. Everything was going to be okay. She was sure of it.

* * *

Reba and Brock sat contently on the couch watching the 10 o'clock news. They were finally at peace. Reba's fears had been settled. Their life together seemed to be getting back on track. Reba smiled with satisfaction as she snuggled closer into Brock's strong, warm embrace. She though of all the crazy shenanigans that had happened in the past months and hoped the months leading up to their little miracles birth would be calmer and stress free.

Brock smiled when he saw that his love had fallen asleep on his arm. Turning the TV off, he gently picked her up and carried her up stairs to their room, slipping under the covers after covering her body with the quilt.

XXX

A month had gone and passed as Reba got closer and closer to delivering her baby. She could have the little miracle any day now. '

She had just returned from the doctor's office with Brock. They had another regular check up. Once again, everything was fine.

Reba walked through the door of her room to find a rather large white box resting on her bed. Next to it was a much smaller white box. She opened the larger one to find a gorgeous black dress. She gasped. Had Brock done this?

"Do you like it?" Brock asked from the doorway. She smiled lovingly at him.

"I love it! It's beautiful, Honey!"

"Open the other box." She followed his command. She opened the smaller one to find a pair of shoes to match the dress.

"You are much better at picking out shoes than Cheyenne." She smiled thankfully at him. Brock had gotten her sparkly, black ballet flats to match her dress. He knew she would royally complain if she opened the box and found another pair of high heels. "What is all of this for?" she asked after the initial shock of seeing her recently acquired gifts had worn off.

"I was hoping to take you out again sometime before the baby was born." Reba smiled appreciatively. She needed to get out of the house before she gave birth. She was grateful that Brock understood. "How does tonight sound? Kyra and Jake are both staying at their friends' houses."

"That sounds perfect!" Reba replied, bringing Brock into a loving kiss.

"Be ready by 7." Brock smiled affectionately at his wife and left her to get ready.

* * *

That night it seemed Brock and Reba had resumed their life as if nothing had happened. As if Brock never left. As if they never had an argument about the baby, and as if Reba never had the 'going good blues'.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked taking her hand. "You know walking will induce labor?" Brock said, knowing Reba wanted to give birth soon.

"I know a better way to induce labor." She whispered seductively in his ear. Brock chuckled, knowing very well she would do anything to get their miracle out of her as soon as possible.

They walked along the path that went through the park as the sun began to set. It seemed they had been walking for hours. In reality, it had only been fifteen minutes.

"Brock," Reba said nervously. "Can we sit down?"

"Of course." He led her to the nearest park bench. As they sat he made sure she was okay. "Is everything alright. Do you feel okay?"

"My water broke." She stated uneasily looking at a wet spot on the sidewalk.

**Yay! Cliffhanger! Please Review. Oh, and I desperately need your opinion. I have some names for their baby that I like. Review and tell me which of the four you like the most. Thanks ! :D**

**Baby names: Ava Leigh , Ella Kate , Sophie Kate , Carrie Lynn **

**[[PS, there is also a poll on my profile with the baby names on it. Thankss (:]]**


	17. Chapter 17  Epilogue

_**Recap:**_

"_Brock," Reba said nervously. "Can we sit down?"_

"_Of course." He led her to the nearest park bench. As they sat he made sure she was okay. "Is everything alright. Do you feel okay?"_

"_My water broke." She stated uneasily looking at a wet spot on the sidewalk. _

* * *

Brock looked at Reba with confusion and fear written on his face. Did she just say her water broke? "Bu-But you aren't due for another 2 weeks!"

"I know." She replied nonchalantly. "I guess out little miracle just wants to make her appearance early."

'_How is she so calm!' _Brock wondered. She acted as if she had just dropped her bracelet! "We need to get to the hospital!" Brock cried.

"Calm down." She chuckled. "Everything is going to be fine! This is the fourth time around; you should not be as petrified!"

"Why are you so calm?" Brock echoed his previous thoughts.

"The baby isn't going to come for a while. I am not even having contractions yet." She smiled.

Brock swiftly picked her up off the park bench and carried her back to the car. "We have to go to the hospital!" he huffed.

As soon as he got to the freeway, he knew that Reba's contractions had begun. "Drive faster you moron! Do you want me to give birth in this car? Eyes on the road! Keep driving! You aren't going to get a speeding ticket if the policeman knows I am labor, you idiot! Go faster!"

Yep, the contractions had begun.

* * *

"One more push!" The doctor cheerfully encouraged Reba.

Brock was overwhelmed at the fact that he would be a father again in a matter of minutes. He did not think it were possible to love Reba any more than he did at this very moment. She was blessing him with yet another beautiful baby girl. If it weren't for the bone crushing grip she had on his hand, he would have thought he was dreaming.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hart!" the doctor exclaimed holding 6 pound 9 ounce crying baby girl.

Reba sighed heavily, leaning back into the hospital bed. "We did it, Brock." She said holding his hand gently. "We have another baby girl." She began tearing up when the doctor gave her the new baby.

"Did we finally agree on a name?" Brock asked timidly. Reba smiled up at him, then down to her little girl.

"Ava Leigh Hart." She kissed the strawberry blonde curls atop her head and cooed when her new daughter held tightly on to her finger.

"She's beautiful." Brock smiled at the love of his life, accepting a loving kiss from his wife.

* * *

_**Epilogue;;**_

Reba stared out the window at her family. The sun was shining brightly on the hot summer day. The sky seemed just a bit bluer, and the grass just a bit greener. Her life had finally settled back into place.

Jake, who was now nine, was sitting atop the tree house with his biggest buddy, Van. Jake greatly enjoyed becoming a big brother. He was going to protect his little sister from 'mean bullies', as he put it.

Kyra was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the yard with her guitar. Her middle daughter was in high school now. She was already thinking of college and a career after school. At the moment, she wanted to pursue her love for music. It thrilled Reba that she was so musically inclined. She pushed her to follow her dream of becoming a singer, as she, herself, never did.

Cheyenne was sitting on the patio eating lunch, watching her 3 year old daughter run around the yard. Elizabeth was going to start Pre School soon, which made Van nervous. His little girl was growing up too quickly for his liking.

Sitting on the edge of the patio playing Barbies was Brock and a three year old Ava Leigh. She was a wonderful combination of both Brock and Reba. She had soft strawberry blonde curls and blue eyes. Though, physically she was a combination of both parents, she was extremely outgoing, just like her daddy.

"Hey." Brock said wrapping his arms around Reba from behind, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

Reba jumped, being pulled out of her thoughts. "When did you come in?" Reba had been staring out the kitchen window for quite some time now.

"Only a few minutes ago. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked like you were pretty lost in your thoughts."

Reba smiled and blushed guiltily.

"Do you want to come outside? Everyone is wondering where you disappeared to."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I only came inside to make iced tea!"

"You know," Brock kissed her neck, eliciting a moan from the beautiful redhead. "For all they know, you fell asleep…why don't we go upstairs?"

Reba giggled, leaning back into his embrace. "As tempting as that sounds," she turned around in his arms. "I'm sure all of the children are hungry."

Brock pouted boyishly when he realized he had just been denied. "Fine, But you owe me!"

"Save some energy up for tonight." She winked playfully at him, before taking a pitcher of tea and a plate of sandwiches out to the backyard.

"Thanks Mom!"

"Thank you mommy!"

"Thanks Mrs. H!" everyone rushed to the patio when they saw that Reba had brought out food.

"Do you want to play Barbies with me and daddy?" little Ava Leigh asked her mother hopefully. She smiled brightly at her daughter. "After lunch, I would love to play Barbies with y'all, honey."

The Hart and Montgomery families sat down to the picnic table and made light conversation, laughing the afternoon away. Reba fell silent for quite some time, observing her family. She was grateful God had given her such a wonderful one.

"You okay?" Brock asked quietly, grasping her hand under the table, as to not disrupt the chatter of the others. Reba grinned feeling as if nothing could get better.

"I'm fine. I'm just admiring everything. I'm admiring how perfect everything is." Brock smiled brightly at her comment.

"I love you." Reba stole a quick, but passionate kiss.

"I love you so much." She replied softly.

_**The End. **_

**I hope yall enjoyed this story! Im so sorry it took longer than I expected to finish it ! I am probably going to do another story. (: I feel like I am sort of on a roll. Lol. I had an idea of editing my first one shot (**_**I blame myself**_**) and making it better, but I am still not sure about that. I was also thinking of doing a songfic, but again, I am not totally sure on what I am going to do next. If you have any requests, just let me know! Please review and tell me what you thought of the last chapter / epilogue ! (: thanks ! **


End file.
